


Friends With Strange Cats

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcone notices a large cat stalking him--and he stalks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Strange Cats

Normally, Gentleman Johnny Marcone would've ignored the cat. As a matter of fact, he'd been doing it for a while now, but it was the only one that kept coming back even after finding out that the streets around his headquarters were cleaned up thoroughly every day and, as such, there was no food left around for its kind. It was either quite a dumb cat or... something else.

It was a very large cat, hard to miss. Marcone told one of his employees to keep an eye on it. The night the animal made its return, the man, terrified, came back to Marcone's office. "Its eyes are glowing!" he said. Marcone just nodded and told him to go have some tea. It was time to take the matters on his own hands.

Anyone could've said that Gentleman Johnny Marcone had bigger things on his plate to, of all things, stalk a cat, that all his man had seen was probably some light reflected on the cat's eyes. Nevertheless, after all the things he'd seen, Marcone simply knew better.

Thus, through constant vigilance, a series of tricks and a lot of patience, Marcone finally tracked the cat back to its home

Wizard Harry Dresden's apartment.

Marcone smiled to himself even though he wasn't feeling smug. Yes, he'd found out that his hunch was correct, but most of them were anyway. Oh, no. He was feeling flattered because Dresden thought so highly of him that he regularly sent a little undercover agent to his office. Perhaps a smaller cat or different cats once in a while would've been more subtle, but Harry Dresden wasn't exactly known for his subtlety.

Once the mystery had been solved, Gentleman Johnny Marcone decided to do nothing--apart from casually let abandoned fish left overs from his dinner near the trash can once in a while.

Who knew when he could actually benefit from sending a message to Dresden via his own spy.


End file.
